Abyss
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Jack se encuentra con un misterioso ser que le entrega una mínima parte de su poder. Parte II. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Parte I

_**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, El Origen de los Guardianes y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Para empezar les pediré una enorme disculpa, no he visto ni la película ni los libros, por lo qué es posible qué tenga miles de errores.

Pero sólo quiero contar una historia qué habita dentro de mi mente, como un conejito saltarín esperando salir de su encierro y saltar por los campos.

Tuve qué cortar esto a la mitad porqué he tenido una mala semana y una mala salud. Espero tener pronta la otra parte. Y pues sólo puedo decirles que éste será el único fanfic de Los Guardianes que publique, al menos, por el momento, ya que tengo muchos más rezagados. Los cuáles parecen estar perdidos en una nueva tierra. Y tengo qué volver a encontrarlos.

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Abyss.**

_**Parte I**_

No había otra cosa qué hiciera más feliz a Jack qué cubrir las ciudades y los campos con nieve...

Como Guardián de la Diversión, era su deber traer la felicidad a los niños, quiénes reían dichosos tratando de atrapar los copos de nieve que él les dejaba caer desde el cielo, para eventualmente reunirla al tocar el suelo y comenzar una emocionante guerra de bolas de nieve...

Y tan entretenido estaba en su labor el espíritu de cabellos blancos, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de un ente cubierto con una capucha gris...

- **Hola, Jack Frost**.- Le habló tan repentinamente, que el muchacho saltó en el aire.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Lo señaló con su cayado, poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¿Y qué quieres?-

El espíritu ni se inmutó, silenciosamente se volteó a verlo, y Jack pudo ver su rostro. No estaba muy seguro, pero parecía tener la edad de un hombre de 23 años, sus ojos eran de un púrpura oscuro, pero lo qué más le llamaba la atención, era que su piel cambiaba gradualmente de color...

- **No deberías preocuparte por eso, Jack**.- Le contestó sin siquiera abrir la boca.- **Mi nombre es lo de menos, y sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber**.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Deber?- Alzó una ceja confundido. Luego, la sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de lleno.- _**¿¡HABLASTE!? ¿¡Y SIN ABRIR LA BOCA!?**_- Comenzó a balbucear, agitando los brazos nervioso.- ¡Pero no es posible, para hablar necesitas abrir la boca, y tú hablaste sin abrir la boca! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

- **Puedo hablar directamente en tu cabeza, Jack, sin necesidad de abrir la boca**.- El espíritu grisáceo se le acercó un poco.- **No es nada de lo qué debas preocuparte**.- Volteó la mirada hacia abajo.- **Es así como trabajo yo**.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó curioso y sujetó con ambas manos su cayado.- ¿Eres un guardián o algo así?-

- **No**.- Se giró a verlo y luego le dio la espalda.- **A diferencia de ustedes, mi deber está relacionado con los adultos, y muy rara vez con uno qué otro niño**.- Lo miró de perfil.- **Aunque, tú y yo tenemos algo en común**.-

- ¿De verdad?- Se le acercó lleno de dudas.- ¿En qué?-

- **En que los dos somos fríos, como el hielo eterno**.- Le contestó.- **Aunque en sí, es la gente la qué nos juzga de esa manera**.-

- ¿Eh? No entiendo.- Se rascó la cabeza el espíritu invernal.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- **A qué te dicen así porqué manejas la nieve y el hielo. En cambio, mi situación no está relacionada con estos elementos de la naturaleza, sino más bien, con algo más delicado**.-

- ¿Cómo qué?-

- **Aún eres un niño, Jack Frost**.- Le contestó el ente de capucha gris, alejándose un poco.-** No lo entenderías**.-

Todo esto le estaba provocando un molesto dolor de cabeza al chico de cabellos blancos. Por más qué trataba de comprenderlo, no podía hacerlo. Así qué trató de cambiar el tema...

- ¿Y cómo trabajas?- Se llevó su cayado al hombro, mientras sonreía, tratando de no parecer estúpido.- ¿Usas algún elemento de la naturaleza, magia o algún artefacto?-

El espíritu grisáceo dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Jack, después se detuvo frente a él...

-** A diferencia de ustedes, uso cientos de métodos, ya que cada ser es distinto, único. Es por eso qué debo "_atenderlos_" de uno por uno, por mi propia cuenta**.-

- ¿De uno por uno?- Se espantó Jack.- ¡Eso es imposible de hacer! ¡Hay miles y miles de seres humanos! ¡Tardarías miles de años en terminar!-

- **Te equivocas, ya que gracias a la magnitud de mi poder, todo lo hago en cuestión de segundos**.-

El espíritu invernal no le creyó, sino todo lo contrario, pensó que ese extraño ser sólo estaba presumiendo con tal de llamar su atención. Así qué decidió comprobarlo por cuenta propia..

- Pues suena muy aburrido para mí.- Cerró los ojos y se hizo el desentendido.- Si es cierto lo qué dices, ¿porqué no me lo compruebas?-

El espíritu de capucha gris se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin reflejar emoción alguna en su rostro, cosa qué irritó aún más a Jack...

- **Tú quieres qué te muestre mi poder y como funciona, ¿cierto?**-

- Así es.- Jack se recostó en el aire, sonriendo con sorna.- Sólo quiero ver una _"pequeña"_ muestra de tu poder. No te molesta, ¿cierto?-

No le respondió, sino más bien extendió su mano, haciendo que algo brillante surgiera de ella. Alzó esta y la cosa flotó directamente a Jack, quién la tomó con su mano para observarla. Era un pequeño frasco con destellos plateados, el cuál contenía un extraño líquido que cambiaba de color...

- ¿Qué es esto?- Miró más de cerca el frasco.

- **Una gota de mi poder**.- Le respondió.- **Dásela a beber a quién tú quieras, y notarás cómo cambiará**.-

- ¿A quién yo quiera? ¿En serio?-

- **Sí**.- Su mirada seguía estoica.- **Pero deberás elegir cuidadosamente. Sólo es una gota**.-

- Sí, sí, ya entendí.- Jack estaba harto de la plática.- Una gota por persona. Qué útil. ¿Cuánta agua tomas al día, eh? De seguro bebes como un camello.-

Pero el espíritu ni se molestaba por el comentario, ni tampoco se alegraba. Miró al cielo y volvió la vista al chico de cabellos blancos...

- **Sigues siendo un niño, Jack Frost**.- Dicho esto, se desvaneció en el viento.

- **_¡HEY!_**- Gritó molesto, frunciendo la nariz.- ¡Ah, ya se fue!-

Se sentó en la copa de un árbol y observó de nueva cuenta el frasco. Una gota de su poder...

- Mentiras.- Se quejó mientras guardaba el pequeño envase dentro de sus ropas.-_ "Una gota de mi poder."_- Refunfuñó.- _"Dásela a beber a quién tú quieras, y notarás cómo cambiará."_- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, revolviéndose un poco.- Mmm, ¿a quién yo quiera?- Una gran sonrisa asomó a sus labios.- ¡Conozco a ese alguien!-

Saltó del árbol y alzó su cayado, emocionado por cambiar la rutina...

- ¡Viento!- Gritó divertido.- ¡Llévame a la Madriguera!-

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Ahí, el Conejo de Pascua se hallaba ocupado con los preparativos de la próxima Pascua. Una bola de nieve impactó en su nuca, interrumpiendo su preciada labor...

- ¡Maldición, Frostbite!- Se quejó en lo que se quitaba la nieve de la espalda.- ¿Qué no ves qué estoy ocupado?-

- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo.- Le sonrió.- Soy el Guardián de la Diversión. Es mi trabajo.-

- Como digas.- Le contestó malhumorado el conejo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandó North?-

- De hecho, sólo venía a ver como estabas.- Comenzó a buscar con la mirada.- Canguro.-

Bunnymund se tocó el puente de la nariz, le molestaba que el espíritu invernal le siguiera llamando así, pese a qué había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Jack, ignorante de la situación, encontró algo similar a un vaso...

- Esto servirá.- Se dijo a sí mismo y lo llenó de agua.

Sacó el frasquito y vació el contenido. Tanto el agua como el envase cambiaron de colores por un momento, antes de volver a la normalidad...

- Esto será muy divertido.- Comentó escondiendo el frasco, e imaginándose el horror en el Guardián de la Esperanza cuando notara la colorida explosión en su pelaje.- Hey, Conejo.-

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Te ves un poco cansado.- Le acercó el pequeño recipiente con agua.- ¿Porqué no tomas un poco de agua? Te aseguro que te refrescará un poco.-

El Pooka lo miró con completa desconfianza, sabía que el chico se traía algo entre manos, sino ¿porqué de repente era tan amable?...

- ¿Qué le pusiste?- Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolo a la cara en busca de una señal que le indicara que el chico estaba mintiendo.

- No le puse nada, sólo es agua.- Le respondió, cuidando de no exaltarse para no ser descubierto. Y se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de tomar agua qué proviene de tu misma Madriguera? ¡Cielos, Canguro!- Chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.- Eso es taaaaaaan decepcionante.-

Y funcionó. Pudo ver cómo el Conejo de Pascua se acercaba a él saltando...

- Dame eso.- Le ordenó, quitándole el recipiente de las manos, y bebiendo el contenido.

Jack miraba completamente emocionado cómo el Pooka se tomaba hasta la última gota de aquello, listo para reírse de él cuando se diera cuenta de que se trataba de una broma. Pero nada ocurrió, para su completa decepción...

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó molesto Bunnymund al darse cuenta de que se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

- No pasó nada.- Con la ayuda del viento, flotó alrededor del otro guardián para ver si había algún cambio o no.- Nada. **_¡NADA!_**-

- ¿Cómo qué no pasó nada?- Las orejas de Conejo se movían de un lado a otro.- ¿Le pusiste algo al agua, verdad? ¡Contesta, Frostbite!-

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fui un estúpido!- Y alzó el vuelo, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a Conejo, quién comenzó a corretearlo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Jack Frost!- Estaba a punto de taclearlo, cuando resbaló, cayendo sobre unos arbustos.- _**¡JACK!**_-

Más el chico se había ya desaparecido de su vista, por lo tanto, también de la Madriguera. Se puso de pie y resopló, ¿ahora qué maldad había hecho? Quería ir de inmediato al Polo Norte y hablar con Nick sobre ello, pero no tenía tiempo qué perder. La Pascua pronto llegaría, y él no podría atrasarse sólo porqué Jack Frost le quería jugar una mala broma. Volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo y sus pequeños huevecillos, olvidando lo que había acontecido momentos antes...

**.~o0o~.**

Jack buscó y buscó por todas partes, pero no logró encontrar al extraño ser que le entregó el frasco. Se sentó en una gran roca cubierta de nieve y tiró sus blancos cabellos escarchados...

- ¿Porqué le creí?- Dejó de jalar sus cabellos y soltó un suspiro.- Bueno, al menos, no le pasó nada al Canguro de Pascua.-

Eso era lo que él creía, no tenía ni idea de lo qué había hecho...

**.~o0o~.**

- Ah. Ah.-

Ya era de noche, cuando Conejo comenzó a retorcerse. Gruesa gotas de sudor le corrían por todo el cuerpo, empapando su pelaje azul grisáceo...

- Ah. ¡Ah!-

Cayó al suelo, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo cómo el dolor lo sofocaba, lo hacía trizas. Abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras trataba de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire, como si eso le pudiese detener momentáneamente ese extraño sufrimiento..

- _**¡AH! ¡AH!**_-

Más de pronto, el dolor cesó. Su respiración se relajaba, a la vez que volvía a la normalidad. Se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, y se volvió a dormir sin soñar...

Sin sentir...

Sin nada...

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Parte II

_**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, El Origen de los Guardianes y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de_ "El Origen de los Guardianes"_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Tengo qué volver a ofrecerles una nueva disculpa, ya que no pude terminar este capítulo de nueva cuenta. Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo, espero, sea el último.

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Abyss.**

_**Parte II**_

Dos días habían pasado...

Y Jack no había podido encontrar al espíritu que le había regalado el misterioso frasco, a la vez qué no había oído queja alguna del Conejo de Pascua. Cosa que se le hacía demasiado sospechosa, ya que Bunnymund no desaprovechaba momento alguno para conseguir qué le castigaran...

- ¿Qué estará haciendo el Canguro en estos momentos?- Se preguntó.

Y movido más por la curiosidad qué por otra cosa, le pidió al viento que lo llevara a la Madriguera...

**.~o0o~.**

Todo parecía estar sumamente tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Descendió al verde y fresco pasto que le causó un poco de cosquillas en los pies, pero de inmediato se acordó de lo qué venía a hacer...

- ¿Canguro?- Comenzó a gritar, sabiendo bien lo mucho que le molestaba el apodo al Conejo.- ¿Donde estás, Cangurito, Cangurito?-

No tardó mucho para encontrarlo, porqué logró verlo sentado en una roca con una brocha en mano, mientras un grupo bastante numeroso de huevecillos esperaban impacientes para ser alzados y coloreados para la próxima Pascua. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y se acercó a él a paso lento...

- ¡Hey, Conejo! No pensé encontrarte aquí, creí que habías ido al Polo Norte.-

Pero el otro no le contestaba, es más, ni siquiera volteó a verlo en lo que pintaba el huevo que tenía en la mano...

- ¿Así que me estás aplicando la ley del hielo?- Dijo el espíritu de cabellos blancos.- Bueno, yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego.-

Se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos, en lo que veía cómo el Pooka continuaba pintando el mismo huevo. Se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto y agitó un poco las piernas en el aire. Volvió a sentarse de nueva cuenta y no pudo soportar más el silencio...

- ¡Ah, por favor!- Se alzó del suelo y se aproximó lo más que pudo al conejo.- ¡Sólo era una broma, no es para tanto!- Acercó su mano para ponerla en uno de sus hombros.- ¿Porqué siempre...?-

No pudo seguir hablando. Y por un momento, creyó estar dormido, o más bien, deseó estar durmiendo en ese momento...

- ¿Co-Conejo?-

Comenzó a temblar viendo cómo su mano traspasaba no sólo el pelaje suave y esponjoso, sino también la carne y los huesos del Pooka. Atrajó hacia sí su mano con rapidez, y nuevamente intentó tocarlo pero en esta ocasión con mayor lentitud. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, y desesperado, volvió a palparlo nervioso para asegurarse de qué todo estaba bien, que era su mente la que le estaba jugando una mala broma...

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Aster volvió la cabeza con una mirada llena de coraje hacia el espíritu invernal, gruñendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

- N-No, n-nada.- Contestó Jack, sintiéndose de pronto muy confundido.- T-Tengo qué irme.-

Y ayudado por el viento, emprendió su camino rumbo al Polo Norte, sin dejar de pensar en lo qué había ocurrido momentos antes...

Pero justo en ese instante, al quedarse completamente solo, Aster dejó caer la brocha de su mano, mirando fijamente al pequeño huevecillo que tenía en su otra mano. Y sin más ni más, lo apretó hasta reventarlo en pedazos dejándolo caer al suelo. Al ver esto, los demás huevecillos se asustaron y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, sin entender lo que pasaba con el Guardián de la Esperanza...

Bunnymund volteó a verlos con una expresión fría y vacía en sus ojos, se alzó de la roca en donde estaba sentado y avanzó hacia ellos, sin importarle si pisaba algunos a su paso. Los huevecillos aterrados, comenzaron a correr y trataban de encontrar refugio en lugares donde el enorme conejo no pudiera alcanzarlos. Poniéndose en cuatro patas, les comenzó a cazar y usando su hocico, empezó a reventarlos con sus dientes, para después escupirlos al suelo. Soltó un chillido que se oyó por toda la Madriguera, y tras dar un par de saltos, masticó un poco del pasto verde que crecía del suelo...

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando...

- Ah, mi cabeza.- No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, la cabeza le pesaba y todo le daba vueltas, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con algo pesado. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró sentarse apenas mientras se frotaba las sienes. Abrió lentamente los ojos, más se arrepintió de haberlo hecho...

- ¿P-Pero qué diablos...?-

Se alzó del suelo sin dejar de ver lo que momentos atrás era un gran avance para el Día de Pascua. Varios huevecillos se hallaban destrozados a lo largo de los campos verdes, al igual que muchas canastillas. Muchas plantas se encontraban en peores condiciones, habían sido arrancadas desde la raíz, pisoteadas, y lo que era peor, mordidas en diversas partes. No había manera alguna de salvarlas, cosa que irritó al Conejo de Pascua, que gruñó del coraje...

Trató de gritar, de encontrar un culpable o un nombre para aquél horrendo desastre, pero lo que salió de su boca fue mil veces peor...

- N-No, n-no es posible.-

Su mano atrapó los restos, o más bien la mezcla de lo que fueran los huevecillos y las plantas de la Madriguera. Alzó la cara y un fuerte dolor lo hizo doblarse por completo. ¿Acaso él mismo había destruido la Pascua qué con tanto esmero procuraba y resguardaba ante cualquier mal? No, tenía qué haber una explicación para todo esto. Él, el Conejo de Pascua, E. Aster Bunnymund no pudo haber aniquilado lo que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño había hecho para los niños...

- North.-

Golpeó un par de veces el suelo, y un agujero apareció. Se adentró a él, y comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas qué le permitían sus patas. Si alguien sabía qué estaba pasando, ese era North, pese a que no le gustaba recurrir a él, pero en esos momentos no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar en trivialidades. Llegó en poco tiempo al Polo Norte, donde el frío le hizo estremecerse desde las orejas hasta sus extremidades. Estaba a punto de entrar al Taller de Santa Claus cuando se detuvo en seco, y dejándose caer en cuatro patas. Miró a todas partes y se alejó lo más rápido qué pudo, sin saber qué estaba haciendo en un lugar tan frío y cubierto de nieve...

**.~o0o~.**

- Oye, North.-

El hombre de enorme barriga se volvió a verlo al oírle pronunciar su nombre. No se le hacía raro que Jack Frost estuviera de visita, cada qué podía ir a jugar, molestar a los yetis y congelar elfos, se aparecía. Pero verlo tan callado y sin ánimos de hacer nada no era común en él...

- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?- Le preguntó tratando de sonreír para que se sintiera en confianza.

- Bueno, yo... verás.- Se le hacía muy difícil hablar, ¿cómo iba a poder hablar con él acerca de lo que sucedió con Conejo unas horas atrás?- Es... sobre nosotros.-

- ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí?- Hizo las señas mientras le preguntaba para estar seguro.

- Sí, ¡Es decir! No. Mira.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Porqué era tan frustrante de repente hablar sobre algo que le urgía saber?- ¡Arght!-

North podía ver que el espíritu invernal no lograba encontrar la manera de poder expresar lo que lo tenía preocupado. Le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo que lo viera cara a cara...

- Jack, sólo tienes qué pensar cuidadosamente en lo que deseas decir o preguntar. No es tan difícil. Sólo relájate.-

- Bien.- Soltó un hondo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.- North, ¿existe algún modo de que entre nosotros mismos nos traspasemos de la misma manera en qué lo hacen los humanos que no creen en nosotros?-

Ciertamente, esa pregunta nunca se la esperó. Es más, ni siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza qué algo así pudiera pasar. Pero si Jack Frost era el que le estaba preguntando, y su actitud era similar de extraña que la pregunta, significaba que el espíritu de cabellos blancos escondía algo que podría estar fuera de su comprensión...

- A ver, Jack.- Un gesto cansado surgió en su rostro.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Y antes de que le pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe...

Phil entró gruñendo, gritando y moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones...

- Tranquilo, Phil.- North no podía comprender lo que el yeti trataba de decirles.- No te entiendo cuando hablas tan rápido.-

La pobre cosa soltó un resoplido antes de volver a decirles lo que estaba pasando...

- ¿Cómo?- La sorpresa se apoderó del que en un tiempo fuera el Rey de los Bandidos.- ¿Dices qué encontraron a Bunnymund tirado en la nieve, y qué por más que lo intentan, no pueden levantarlo del suelo?-

El yeti asintió un par de veces mientras que el rostro del muchacho de cabellos blancos se descomponía cuando North volteó a verlo con una mirada significativa...

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?- Phil se llevó una enorme mano a la cara al oírlo.

Salió del cuarto con rapidez y Jack lo imitó, siguiéndolo de cerca, para tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera...

- ¡Rápido, alisten el trineo!- North comenzó a dar órdenes.- ¡No tenemos tiempo qué perder!-

Sabía que si se tardaban un poco más, el Pooka moriría congelado a causa de las bajas temperaturas del Polo Norte...

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!-

- ¡North, yo iré contigo!- Le gritó Jack al verlo subirse al trineo una vez que estuviera listo.

- Sube.- Le indicó, y el espíritu invernal se sentó en el transporte navideño.- ¿Porqué siento que esto tiene qué ver con la pregunta qué me hiciste hace un rato?-

- Bueno, yo...-

- Lo averiguaremos después.- Lo interrumpió.- Ahora tenemos qué salvar a Conejo, aunque él no quiera.- Sacudió las riendas de sus venados.- ¡Ea!-

**.~o0o~.**

Jack tuvo que separarse de North para poder encontrar con mayor rapidez lo que estaban buscando, cosa que dio resultado, por lo que orientó al Guardián de las Maravillas rumbo a donde encontraba el Pooka y un par de yetis a su alrededor...

- ¡Por Korsakov!- North se bajó del trineo apenas tocó el suelo nevado.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Unos de los yetis empezó a explicarles que habían visto a Bunnymund llegar al Polo Norte y huir como si su vida dependiese de ello. Al verificar que nada malo pasaba, empezaron a seguirlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se derrumbó en la nieve tras la larga carrera. Habían intentado alzarlo del suelo, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ellos cuando sus grandes manos lo atravesaban como si estuviera hecho de agua, por lo que mandaron a alguien a avisarle...

- No es posible.- Dijo el viejo guardián al inclinarse y tratar de alzar a su amigo del suelo sin éxito alguno.- ¡Jack! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-

- ¡No tengo idea!- Le respondió el joven guardián.- Fui a visitarlo a la Madriguera, y cuando lo toqué, lo atravesé al igual que el resto, pero después sí pude tocarlo, pero no sé cómo.-

- ¿Y qué sucedió después?-

- Pues, empezó a gruñirme, pero yo vine inmediatamente contigo para saber si algo así ocurría entre los mismos espíritus o guardianes.- Le confesó el muchacho de cabellos blancos.- ¿Qué le está pasando al Canguro, North?-

Tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ya que eso no era algo que se veía todos los días. Alzó la mirada y vio el temor expresado en los ojos azules que lo veían fijamente...

- North, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

- Sólo esperar a qué ocurra un milagro.- Le contestó con una leve sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar al muchacho.

Y realmente sucedió. En menos de un parpadeo, la arena mágica los rodeó y dentro entre ella, apareció Sandman...

- ¡Sandy!- Exclamaron los presentes.

Hizo una seña con la mano sonriente, después varias imágenes aparecieron arriba de su cabeza...

- ¡Ah! ¿El Hombre de la Luna te tuvo al tanto, amigo?- Al ver que asentía, siguió preguntando.- ¿Sabes cómo podemos ayudar a nuestro peludo amigo?-

Asintió de nueva cuenta, y sacó de un bolso hecho de arena algo similar a una sábana de color rojo. La arrojó encima del conejo y les hizo un gesto de qué lo cargaran con ella. North de inmediato lo hizo y no evitó sentir un escalofrío al tocar la tela, le lanzó una mirada significativa a Sandman y éste sólo sonrió con tristeza confirmándole sus sospechas...

- Vámonos, Jack.- Depositó con cuidado al Pooka dentro del trineo.- Debemos regresar al Taller.-

- Sí.- Le contestó, sin entender aún la silenciosa conversación entre los otros dos guardianes...

**. ~o0o~.**

Tooth llegó tan pronto como pudo, apenas se enteró de lo acontecido...

- ¿En donde está?- Se hizo paso entre un par de yetis que cargaban cajas llenas de materiales.- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó.

Llegó a la sala, en donde se encontró con los demás. Sandy y North estaban sentados en el sofá, Jack flotaba en un rincón alejado. Aster se hallaba recostado en el suelo, cubierto con la sábana roja, cerca de la chimenea para que lograra entrar en calor nuevamente. Tooth se acercó a él y estiró una de sus pequeñas manos para poder acariciar su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacerlo al ver que lo traspasaba, al igual que el resto lo hiciera. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tocó la sábana y volteó a ver a los demás...

- ¿Acaso Bunnymund...?-

North se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro...

- No podemos hacer nada más por él.- Miró a su otro amigo que se aproximó a ellos y los unía en un abrazo.- Sólo esa sábana es la única que nos permite...-

No pudo terminar e hizo el abrazo más estrecho y fijó su mirada en el conejo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo...

- ¿Qué les permite hacer qué?- Jack se acercó a ellos sin entender lo que significaban tanto las palabras como el modo en qué reaccionaban.- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa sábana? Es sólo una sábana.-

Los demás tuvieron qué romper el abrazo que los unía para poder ver al espíritu invernal, quién los miraba lleno de confusión...

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasa con Conejo? ¿Qué es lo qué tiene para que digan que no se puede hacer nada más por él?-

- Jack, cariño.- Tooth se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla.- No es sólo una simple sábana.-

- ¿Eh?- Arqueó una ceja intrigado.- ¿Entonces?-

- Verás, esa sábana está tejida de una manera, _especial_.- Resaltó la última palabra con una sonrisa triste.- Está hecha con los lamentos de los niños que no llegaron a nacer.-

**Continuará...**


End file.
